Secrets, Love, and Pain
by rockbud19630
Summary: Ellie and her friends are just starting 10th grade. But what she hasn't told them is a deadly secret. Yet she finds herself crushing on her best freind. Can she trust him enough to tell her secret before it gets to far?
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to the spend of my alarm. I glanced at the clock. It was 6:00. I  
must be crazy to be up this early. But no first day of school. No more long  
summer days sleeping till noon. I slowly got out of bed and jumped in the  
shower. After I pulled on the jeans and long-sleeve shirt covering the  
bruises all over my legs and arms. I blow dried my hair and put on my  
make-up. I ran downstairs grabbing my new backpack on the way. I went into  
the kitchen and grabbed a pop-tart out of the bag.

"Eleanor?"

"What?"

"You have everything?"

"Yes Mom"

My mom was beautiful. She had long blond hair and clear blue eyes. She was  
thin, tall, and tan. Her skin was so smooth and so perfect she doesn't need  
any make-up. She was always loving with hugs and kisses.

"Bye honey. I love you."

"Love ya to."

Then I slipped into my black etnies and went out the door. Waiting on the  
corner for me was Drew. He was my best friend. He was wearing jeans and a  
t-shirt (the usual). His brown hair was combed in front of one of his dark  
green eyes. His backpack over one shoulder, his arms folded, he hated  
waiting.

"Hey sorry I'm late."

"That's okay less time at school."

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he sighed.

The bus came bumping down the road stopping at the corner. I went to  
the very back and slid into a seat. Drew sat in front of me.

"So you exited for 10th grade?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ecstatic."

Emily my other best friend sat behind me. She was my true friend I could  
trust her with all my secrets. She smiled at me, I smiled back. Then Evan  
came and sat next to me. He completed our "group". He was amazing. I could  
have the biggest smile on my face and he would know something was wrong. He  
also gave the best advice in the whole world.

He turned to me and said sadly," Another summer gone."

"I know."

The bus stopped in front of the school. We got off the bus and started  
walking. Everyone was talking and hugging. Rejoining with old friends  
talking about each others summers. Drew, Emily, Evan, and I walked past  
everyone.  
Then I said to them,"10th grade here we come."  
And in a line we walked to start the school year that would change our  
lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

My first class was history. Emily, Evan, Drew, and I all had the same classes. Which was a miracle. We sat next to each other. I thought this year was going to be different I could feel it.

"Ellie why do you keep smiling?" Emily asked.

"Oh I didn't realize I was."

Emily was looking at me strangely. She knew something was going on she always did.

"Eleanor James?" the teacher yelled over the noise.

"I go by Ellie," I said in response.

I hated my name. My mom thought it was pretty. I decided to give myself a nickname. My mom didn't like it but she got used to it. In the middle of class I a tap on my shoulder then a light punch on the back. This was Emily's hint of note passing. I put my hand back as if stretching. I felt the paper in my hand and pulled it back. I slowly and quietly unfolded it.

What's going on with you?

Emily's handwriting was fancy and annoyed me a lot.

Nothing

I wasn't really paying attention to class anymore. Emily might find out my secret, one I can't tell her.

Do you have a thing for Drew?

That wasn't the big secret I was talking about. Thank god it wasn't. But that was still a secret of mine I couldn't admit. Did I like Drew. I didn't really know. But if I did I was going to lie about it anyway.

No, why would you think that?

You just seem to be smiling a lot.

And you think guys are the only thing to make me smile?

Well yes of course. Guys make everyone smile.

Oh well sorry I'll just stop smiling then.

Whatever.

For the next few classes I couldn't stop looking at Drew. He was cute and funny and nice. I couldn't make up my mind. Did I like him or not? I never really had a boyfriend before. Before I knew it the final bell rang. Nothing really happens on the first day of school so I didn't really pay attention. As I got on the bus I could feel someone staring at me.

"Wow Ellie what happened to you?"

I turned around and saw Melissa , one of the "It" girls talking to me. I ignored her.

She continued," I mean you were so pretty but now you look…bulimic."

"Shut up Melissa, just because people actually like me you shouldn't be jealous.

I didn't hear anything else from her. Drew tapped my shoulder a shiver went up my back. I turned back to look at him.

"We going today?"

"Yes of course I kind of need to get out of going home today."

"Why?"

"Nothing….um just something to do."

That was way to close.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew and I got off the bus and headed to the end of the neighborhood. In 8th grade we were wandering and discovered a path which let to a hidden lake. It was about 2 miles out of the neighborhood and hidden by trees and bushes, so we were the only ones who knew about it. It was our secret place. I would usually go there to think. Most of the time we would go here to hang out and talk. When it was warmer we would swim. As we got to the path we put our backpacks behind a bush.

"So how was your first day?"Drew asked.

"It was boring. Anyway were in the same classes so why did you ask?"

"Just trying to start a conversation!"

"About school. Were changing subjects. Ummm... Any ideas?"

"Well, what was that note about you and Emily were passing?"

"Oh nothing."

"Sure.. whatever. Just tell me!"

Drew always wanted to know everthing"Oh look were here." I said changing the subject as we came to a clump of trees.

"Lucky timing."

We walked into the trees trying to avoid the branches in our faces. As we came to a clearing I could already see the lake. I ran to the side, I havn't been there in awhile. I took a big deep breath of the fresh air. This place was my escape from the world, when I am here it's like all my problems have disappeared. Drew comes up beside me smiling.

"Happy?" he laughs.

"I love it here."

"I know it so..."

"Peaceful," I finished.

"Exactly."

I sat down slipped off my shoes and put my feet in the nice, cool water. Drew sat beside me doing the same. We just sit there in silence for awhile enjoying the quietness.

"So about that note," he started.

I groaned,"Leave it alone I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

" 'Cause I said."

"That's not a reson."

"Reason enough for me."

"What about me."

"What about you?" I laughed.

He splashed water at me. I screamed not expecting it and splashed him back. We ended up having a huge water fight. I was getting soaked but i didn't care. Here i didn't have a care in the world and just had fun.

"I surrender," I yelled.

We bothed collapsed on the ground laughing. I turned to Drew still laughing and looked at him. He was so soaked. His hair was crazy and he had dirt all over him. This caused me to laugh harder. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Wow it's been 3 hours!"he exlclaimed.

I stopped laughing coming back to reality, "Wait, what time is it?"

"6:00,"he replied.

"Oh no! I'm late!"

I jammed my shoes on and said bye to Drew and started running. I was late this was not good. I wished and prayed that my mom didn't work today and my dad wasn't home. I grabbed my backpack and ran down the street. I stopped in fornt of my house out of breath. My mom's car was gone. Oh no. Dad's car was here. Oh crap i'm in so much trouble, I thought to myself. I caught my breath and walked into my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I have been so busy. I am going to try to post another chapter tomorrow. Thanks for the people who reviewed I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

I walked into the house quietly. I looked in the kitchen and didn't see anyone._ Maybe he isn't home._ Then as I started to walk in the house I heard a voice that made me stopped dead in my tracks.

"Where ha...have you beeenn?" my drunk dad asked.

"I was just hanging out with my friends." I replied coming back down the stairs.

"I told...told you to come home because cause you have...work to dooo."

"You never told me that."

"Don't you..you talk beck tooo me," he said yelling causing his bad breath to go in my face.

"I am not. You never told me to come home. So I can do what I want!" I said yelling back.

_Oh no. I think i went a little to far._

"Don't you..yell at mmmeee!" He yelled coming towards me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I said quickly in fear.

He ignored me and raised his hand. Then he brought it down with all his strength on my right cheek. The impact was hard and made me fall to the ground as I felt his fingernails dig into my skin. Then he pulled his hand back and stood like nothing happened. Then he wobbled back into the living room. I felt blood rushing form my face as the pain was increasing. I kept the tears in as I ran up the stairs to my room. I shut the door and grabbed a washcloth. I looked at myself in the mirror to see the damage. The cut on my cheek started at the bottom of my eye and ran to the edge of my jaw. It was red and bloody from his fingernails. Man_ i got him mad. He rarely hits me in the face._ I put the washcloth to my face as it absorbed the blood. I held it tight and walked out to my balcony. My balcony was my own place. I always came out here when things were hectic in my house. Whenever i needed privacy and usually after I got a beating. I went and sat down on a chair putting my feet on top of the edge wall. Drew was my neighbor and his room was next to mine so I could see his room from my balcony. Then i heard him playing his guitar. He practiced all the time and was excellent. I loved to hear it. It made me relaxed more at times like these. I listened to the notes going up and down making rhythms of a song. I closed my eyes and tried to think of something to get my mind of the pain. Then the guitar stopped and I opened my eyes to see Drew looking out his window to me. Then he got on his roof and started walking towards to me. Once he got as far as he could go (which was pretty much right next to me except for a small gap) he sat down.

He spoke slowly, "What happened?"

I thought of a good a good excuse," I fell in my room and scarped my cheek on the sharp part on the metal mattress base."

"Ow. Are you okay?" he asked with a tone of worry in his voice.

"Ya I will be fine," I said wincing as it hurt to talk.

For the next few minutes Drew just sat there in silence. Then he went back through his window and played his guitar again. I closed my eyes and smiled. Drew was amazing, he always knows what to do. For about a half an hour I just sat there with my eyes closed listening to the slow rhythms relaxing me. Soon I drifted off to sleep thinking about Drew and his many talents. But little did I know that Drew was watching form his window. He smiled thinking about me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. And thank you for those amazing reviews. **

"Ellie. Ellie! Wake up!"

I woke up to hear someone yelling my name. I turned to see Drew with a worried look on his face then he let out a sigh of relief.

"Man, you are a deep sleeping," He laughed." Wow your cut doesn't look to good."

"Oh well whatever. I guess I should get ready for school," I said trying to get fully awake.

There was a huge pain in my cheek and I noticed it felt swollen. I got up and stretched out my muscles. Drew was watching me as I took the blood spoken cloth from my face.

"Ouch. Does it hut a lot?" he asked.

"You have no idea."

"Well I'll meet you at the corner in 5 minutes."

"Okay."

I opened the door and went into my room. I quickly threw jeans and a long sleeved shirt on. I brushed my hair and glanced in the mirror. My cheek was bruised and was red and swollen. I tried covering it with make-up as much as I could. It didn't look any better as I ran downstairs. My mom was luckily gone as I went out the door. Drew was waiting for me in his normal jeans and t-shirt.

"You look like you got hit with a bat."

"Wow thanks."

"I mean that in the nicest way possible."

We both laughed as the bus came down the road. I got on and walked down towards the back. People were staring and whispering to each other I tried to ignore it as I sat down. Emily got on and sat beside me.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" she asked.

"Oh I feel and hit my head."

"Wow."

Then Evan climbed on the bus heading for us.

"Emily! You took my...holy crap!" He said as he took a look at me.

"I know. I know. I fell. Who cares." I said answering his unasked question.

"You look like you got hit by a bat," he said still looking at my cut.

"That's exactly what I said!" exclaimed Drew.

"Boys," Emily and I muttered.

We got to school and I was asked the same question over and over again. In between the bells I grabbed Emily and took her somewhere quiet. _I tell her almost anything so why not this._

"Emily you were right," I sighed.

"Uh...about what?"

"I...like Drew."

She got exited and smiled," I knew it! You like him! Wow I'm good."

"Okay enough"

"I think he likes you to," she whispered to me.

"Ha. Ya right."

"The way he looks at you. It's definitely there your just in denial," she said and walked away as the bell rang.

I followed after her thinking about what she just said. _Hmm maybe he does like me.. What am I saying? Of course he doesn't!_ I walked into class feeling everyone looking at me. People starting asking the same question as I sighed and sat down. The teacher came in and started talking about plate tectonics. I still felt people stealing glances towards me as I pulled out my notebook. Every since my dad started his abuse I found comfort in drawing. I was pretty good and I loved it. I pulled it open looking at my pictures. I had a picture of my friend Alissa, but she moved to California. I smiled to myself looking at the picture. She had the biggest smile on her face. She was always hyper and happy and I loved her. She made me laugh so much. I missed her. I flipped to see a picture of Emily with her tongue out. She was so crazy but that's what made her fun. I was thinking about all the good memories we had together. All the laughs and tears. Before I knew it the final bell had rung. I quickly went to the busses ignoring the people asking me questions. As soon as I got off the bus I took off running to the lake. Drew was close behind me. I ran all the way there stopping as I tried to get catch my breath. Drew came up next to me smiling.

"Drew got sit on that tree trunk next to the lake," I said as I got my breath.

"Why?"

"No questions just go."

He obeyed and went. I pulled out my notebook and grabbed a pencil. I sat across form him and opened to a new picture.

"Turn your head a little to the side but keep your eyes on me," I commanded.

He did as I told and I started to draw. I sketched the curves on his jaw and drew his neck. I started with his eyes that were so beautiful as I glanced up from the drawing. I smiled and began drawing again. When I finished the main things I worked on the shadowing. I drew more detail on his hair making it fit right on his face combed to the left. When I finished it was dark.

"All done."

"Let me see."

No, I still have to color it them you can see it."

"Fine."

We made our way back to our houses. I was smiling the whole time thinking about it. I got outside and ran upstairs. I grabbed my oils and went out to the balcony. I started coloring his eyes that seemed to glow on the paper. I worked my way to the tree trunk and the lake in the background. In the meantime Drew was playing his guitar the whole time. I wasn't completely done when I went inside. I collapsed on my bed and went to sleep thinking about Drew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I am so sorry I have not updated in forever. I have had so much homework. And have been so busy. But it is now Labor Day weekend. I have homework, but I feel like writing instead. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I woke up to hear my alarm blaring. I smiled to myself, finally Friday. I got dressed in a mini skirt with black and white leggings. I put on a long sleeve shirt with a picture of a skull on it. I went downstairs, early for once.

"Breakfast?" my mom offered.

"Um, not hungry Mom," I said pushing away the food.

"Oh, okay. Well have a good day."

"Thanks bye!"

I went to the door pulling on my black combat boots and walked out the door. As always Drew was at the corner.

"Hey," I said coming up next to him.

"You finished your sketch yet? I'm dying to see it."

"Almost," I said smiling.

The bus came bumping down the road and we climbed on. For once in my life school seemed to zip by. The final bell rang as everyone rushed out of the classes, exited for the weekend. Drew, Emily, and Evan came to wait for the bus with me. When we were on the bus Emily spoke.

"So did you bring soda?" she asked Drew.

"Of course," he replied.

"And I brought all the snacks," Evan added.

"Good," Emily said to them.

The bus stopped as we all piled off. We walked the short distance to the park. Last year we started this thing that every Friday we would go to the park and watch the stars. It was the thing I looked forward to it every week. We got to the park and walked across to our favorite corner. No one really came here anymore so we were alone. Drew pulled out some sodas and handed everyone one. Evan took out some chips, and my favorite, sour gummy worms. We sat in a circle and placed the treats in front of us. We sat there for awhile just talking and laughing. Finally the sun started going down. We all walked to the swings where the view was perfect. There was a mix of oranges and pinks, reflecting off the suns rays. At this time it felt like everything was good, nothing ever bad happened.

"Doesn't it make you think that there is something out there worth living for?" I asked.

"Of course there is something its just a matter of finding it." Evan replied.

I began thinking of what I would do for that something or someone, if I ever found it. Would it mean dying for them, protecting them? Or was it something that you would always love and never leave. Something you can never duplicate, that you will never know a live without it. I must have been staring out in space because Emily started waving her hand in front of my face. It was now completely dark. We got up and walked to the corner. We lied down, heads together feet out. I stared up into the sky looking up at the stars. It was so beautiful. There were so many and in the heart of it all was the moon. I don't know how long we were there but Evan sighed and stood up.

"It's getting late I better leave," he said packing his things.

"Yeah," we all agreed getting up.

Drew and I were walking home when i just remembered that I had finished his drawing in school.

"Hey, meet me up in the balcony, okay?" I said to him.

He nodded in agreement as we came to our houses. I ran to my house and up the stairs. I grabbed the drawing and went to my balcony. I found Drew waiting for me on his roof. He patted the place next to him signaling me to come over. I hopped over my balcony and jumped the small gap between our houses. I sat down, pulling out the drawing.

"Promise not to laugh?" I asked.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied.

"Okay."

I handed him the picture as he flipped it over to look. His eyes widened as he looked at the picture. _Oh no, he doesn't like it _I thought.

"Wow, it's amazing," he breathed out.

I sighed out of relief.

"I'm glad you like it."

"You are amazing."

"Why thank you, your not so bad yourself."

Finally, he looked up from the picture. He looked me right in the eyes.

"Thank you," he said.

I was about to reply when he leaned in and kiss me. I widened my eyes in surprise but slowly shut them as I kissed him back. It seemed like forever when he finally pulled back.

"Wow," we said together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry. Lots of homework. It is like 1 in the morning so I apologive if this was alittle rushed I am alittle tired.**

I felt a pain in the side of my arm and woke up. I turned to see my dad pull his hand back.

"Get up, you have to go to the store." He says.

"Why can't mom do it." I said rubbing my eyes.

"She..she left for awhile."

"Fine. Just hold on."

He leaves me. I get up and get dressed. I hear the guitar playing from next door, I decide to say hi to Drew before I go.

"Hey!" I said trying to get his attention.

He looks up and smiles,"Hey there."

He comes and meets me on the roof giving me a little peck on the lips.

"Wow, Ellie what did you do to your arm," He says pointing at a bruise.

"Oh it's nothing."

"ELLIE GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"

"Sorry, I have to go."

"Bye."

I run down the stairs and meet my dad and his rage.

"What took so long?"

"I was just getting dressed."

The he slapped me so hard on my cheek I fall to the ground. He is to out of control today. Today he doesn't even have a look of guilt on his face. He throws a paper at me and the keys to his car.

"Hurry up, I am getting hungry."

I get up and run out the door grabbing my purse. Drew is outside getting the paper. I feel the tears falling from my eyes and try to go quietly to the car. Of course he notices me and runs over.

"Hey, I heard some yelling you okay?" He asked with a little worry in his voice.

"Yeah I am fine," I say covering my face.

"What's wrong?" Then he pulls away my hand revealing my tears and the red scratch."Oh my god Ellie, what happened?"

"I fell," I say sniffling.

"Did he do this to you?"

"Get in the car," I order him.

He does as I say. I start the car and start to drive. I drive to the store and park the car. I look into Drew's eyes.

"Can I trust you?" I ask him.

"Of course."

Then I begin to tell me. I tell him everything. The beatings I get, the lies, everything. He listens carefully like he cares. When I am done, he looks me straight in the eye.

"I love you," He says.

"I love you too," I reply.


End file.
